


Say Anything

by InfernoMerrick



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: Title taken from the song"Say Anything"by girl in red.Prompt: silent.





	Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song ["Say Anything"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGjp2PG17GU) by girl in red.
> 
> Prompt: silent.

Since the arrival of the new transfer student, Mitsuru had stepped off as leader of SEES, but that didn’t stop her from organizing a group study with the members that were behind their studies. Not surprisingly, it was Junpei, and… Yukari? The archer blamed it on finding out the truth about his father and the nature of his research for the Kirijo group. But she didn’t want to give excuses to her senpai for her falling behind, and neither did Mitsuru want to blame anyone for their actions, being a SEES operative wasn’t a simple life for highschool students.

“Ah man, I’m beat!”

“What time is it…? Seven already?!”

“We’ve been here for quite a while, it would be best if we took a break before our final spurt.” “I’m gonna go get some coffee from the vending machine. I deserve it.” Junpei said with a tired sigh. “You guys want something? ”

“No, thank you, Iori.”

“I’m fine.”

He headed upstairs, leaving both girls by themselves at the lounge’s table. Yukari and Mitsuru had bonded during the trip to Kyoto, but they didn’t get much alone time after that. And now, Mitsuru had her head stuck in a book, going over that day’s Japanese lit class, barely acknowledging Yukari. Maybe Yukari was the only one self-conscious about the two of them being alone in the same room, the only one that wished Mitsuru wouldn’t have picked Junpei for study time, the only one that wished it was her and her senpai in her room and not in the lounge, that they weren’t studying but… She had to stop her thoughts from racing. How’s the weather, how are your studies going, wanna go to karaoke together  — it was all stuck in her throat. She thought if she broke the silence, her heart might break a bit too.


End file.
